Legends:Rancor
Rancores eram reptomamíferos de cinco a dez metros de altura que se originaram no planeta Dathomir. Mas também podiam ser encontrados em outros mundos como Ottetha, Corulag, Carida e Felucia, diziam que os de Dathomir eram mais fortes e mais inteligentes que os outros, por serem mais difíceis de domesticar. Eles haviam sido usados para muitas coisas, que vão desde montarias para as bruxas de Dathomir, até animais de estimação para senhores do crime, como Jabba Desilijic Tiure, a ser uma fonte de alimento, e como um meio de entretenimento. Biologia e aparência thumb|left|200px|Uma rancor com filhotesSabe-se que enquanto os rancores cuidavam de suas crias - nascidos usualmente como gêmeos - eles não amamentavam. O filhote andava na mãe, um nas costas e outro no estômago, até que chegassem à maturidade. Rancores andavam em pequenas pernas, mas em compensação, com braços anormalmente longos, para capturar as presas. O rosto achatado de um rancor por uma boca grande cheia de dentes afiados. A pele de um rancor era dura o suficiente para refletir tiros de blaster, fazendo-o uma eficiente máquina de matar; e uma fonte excelente de roupas e botas de couro caras. Jabba o Hutt mantinha um como animal de estimação em uma cova embaixo de seu pátio do palácio, derrubando os que o irritavam para o alimentar. Apesar dos rancores serem geralmente considerados criaturas não inteligentes, os rancores de Dathomir pareciam ser conscientes, e seres que ligavam para membros da família que haviam morrido. Estes rancores eram usados como montarias pelas Bruxas de Dathomir, e com a ajuda das Bruxas até se equiparam com armaduras e armas primitivas. Rancores tiveram uma relação simbiótica com pássaros gibbit, uma espécie de aves que limpam seus dentes, uma ação que para as aves era uma forma de alimentos e para os rancores era uma forma de "higiene dental". Em casos raros, alguns rancores foram sensível o suficiente para ser capaz de ler e escrever, como Tosh, o rebanho-mãe de sua família de rancores pertencentes ao clã Montanha Cantante em Dathomir. Tosh iria tentar ensinar essas habilidades difíceis para outros rancores inteligentes. Por trás das cenas thumb|O rancor de [[Legends:Jabba Desilijic Tiure|Jabba é esmagado em O Retorno de Jedi]] A idéia do conceito para o rancor em O Retorno de Jedi foi descrito por seus criadores como "um cruzamento entre um urso e uma batata." Ele foi o primeiro a ser interpretado por um ator em um terno, mas ninguém estava satisfeito com os resultados. O rancor foi então feito como um fantoche mecânico, filmado com uma câmera de alta velocidade para retardar seus movimentos dando a ilusão de uma criatura muito maior. Uma combinação de pintura fosca, desenho animado, e elementos de computação gráfica foram adicionado em torno da criação para torná-lo maior e mais ameaçador. Algumas dessas mudanças foram mais tarde omitidos ou substituídos com efeitos de computação gráfica na versão 2004 do DVD da trilogia original. Há um conflito de classificação do rancor com Star Wars Galaxies. Essa fonte afirma que eles sejam um híbrido entre um crustáceo e um aracnídeo. Aparições [[Ficheiro:Rancor wall med.jpg|thumb|250px|Conceito de arte de um rancor em Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy.]] *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' Fontes * *''The New Essential Chronology'' Categoria:Predadores Categoria:Criaturas de Dathomir Categoria:Reptomamíferos Categoria:Criaturas de Felucia Categoria:Criaturas caçadas Categoria:Criaturas de Gamorr Categoria:Espécies semi-sencientes Categoria:Espécies endotérmicas Categoria:Criaturas de selvas e florestas